The invention relates to a gear drive unit with an electronic interface.
Various drive devices are already known in which a separate electric component can be coupled with a housing of the drive device. For example, DE 200 04 338 A1 shows a drive device with an electric motor in a gear housing into which a plug-in module can be inserted. The plug-in module has a fore part with a plug on the outside and a printed circuit board on the inside, on which the electronic components and motor contacts for the motor power supply are arranged. A SMD Hall sensor, which cooperates in an assembled state with the ring magnet of the armature shaft, is arranged on a finger of the printed circuit board.
The fore part of the plug-in module also has a guide provided with a seal, which correspondingly positions the plug-in module during insertion in a corresponding recess of the gear housing. The corresponding electronic interface of the corresponding gear housing features an approximately square opening for this plug-in module perpendicular to the armature shaft. In this case, the plug with the contact pins is arranged at an angle to the fore part of the plug-in module.
Disadvantageous with such a device is that the electronic interface of the gear housing is compatible only with a very specific shape of the guide and the seal on the fore part of the plug-in module. As a result, the installation volume of the plug-in module is greatly restricted by the design of the electronic interface, and the orientation of the electronic plug can only be varied in a limited way. Thus, orientation of the plug parallel to the armature shaft, for example, would call for a lot of installation space in the radial direction away from the armature shaft. Such an interface also does not permit a combination with a larger electronic housing, e.g., electronics for a door controller.